Mentes más allá de los horizontes
by darling12
Summary: ¿Cantar Gloria antes de tiempo? Primer error. El excepcional grupo de jóvenes después de los acontecimientos de su Misión a Tokyo, han vivido durante unos meses el increíble silencio donde no hay más villanos de primera clase, pero ¿Alguien dijo que todo esto acabo? Deberán derrotar una nueva arma, y no sólo eso, que el mismo enemigo están entre ellos.
1. ACLARACIONES

**ACLARACIONES**

Este Fanfic esta basado en los Teens Titans del año 2003, es decir los originales como dirían la mayoría. Si te has visto toda la serie y la película "Misión Tokyo" no hay problemas de que te pierdas en la historia.

El fanfic girara en el alrededor de los titanes así que no habrá un personaje como protagonista en especifico, solo habrán algunos capítulos donde hablaran de un personaje, por ejemplo: _Capitulo 3 "Los recuerdos de Raven"_ Ahí se hablara mas de Raven y el siguiente se hablara de Cyborg. Solo son ejemplos para que tengan en claro las cosas, y nunca habrán mas de tres capítulos donde se hablen del mismo personaje, así que como ya lo dije girara en todos los titanes.

Este fanfic es recomendable que ustedes sean mayores de 13 años (O que tengan una mente mas madura) porque hay algunas escenas donde habrán palabras grotescas, momentos y referencias sexuales.

**¡Ojo! ¡No habrá 18 y lemon!**

Otra cosa, aparecerán personajes viejos de la serie y nuevos que yo misma he creado.

Eso seria todo. Por favor no critiquen de forma negativa la historia, pero si acaso pueden avisarme los errores ortográficos que tenga ya que eso si lo entiendo.


	2. Capítulo I

Después de los sucesos en Tokyo, el gran grupo de jóvenes han vivido un año de tranquilidad sin poder pasar con esos grandes villanos psicópatas, fue un tanto extraño sin ver a Slade con uno de sus grandes planes para dominarlos a ellos y a Jump City; pero decidieron dejar todo eso en el olvido y enfocarse en cuidar a la ciudad que tienen, a pesar de que sus recuerdos del pasado fueron una de sus adversidades durante estos meses que han estado transcurriendo, como del pobre Beast boy con Terra, no ha logrado quitársela de la cabeza a pesar de que ella lo rechazo sin haberlo conocido a el, ha buscado la forma de hacer que ella recuerde esos hermosos momentos que han vivido juntos en la torre Titan pero nada, así que desde entonces la dejó escondida aún lado de su cabeza para si cuando sea el momento poder volverla a recordar y estar junto a ella otra vez.

En general, a pesar de que no han visto la ciudad en peligro por grandes enemigos han sufrido desde adentro. Pero ha nacido algo muy hermoso de todo esto y es el amor entre Robin y Starfire, era hora que ellos dos se confesara su amor estando en Tokyo, después de lo que han pasado por fin surgió algo positivo.

Enfocándonos en el presente, los Titanes solo tuvieron que lidiar todos estos meses a villanos que solo robaban bancos y hacían el tonto intento de robarse la ciudad de Jump City, de resto era pues tranquilidad para ellos. Era medio día y el famoso grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de la torre Titan. El dúo conformado por Beast boy y Cyborg estaban haciendo su rutina diaria de estar sentado en el sofá jugando los videojuegos, mientras que Raven trataba meditar leyendo un libro sentada en el sofá apartada de los chicos, aunque le estaba molestando aún sus gritos.

—¿Pueden dejar el alboroto? Al menos bajen la voz –dijo Raven mirando a los chicos de reojo

—¡Eso es trampa! ¡Deja de hacer! –exclamó Beast boy a Cyborg por el juego– lo siento pero haré silencio cuando el deje de hacer trampa en el juego!

—No es mi culpa que seas malo en este juego ¡Buya! –grito levantándose del sofá de un salto por haber ganado en el juego contra Beast boy– ahora si, todo tuyo

—¡Oye! Después haremos una revancha –dijo algo molesto el chico verde retirándose de ahí junto su amigo Cyborg.

Raven ya obtuvo silencio para ella sola, ahora si podía meditar tranquilamente. Suspiro sin decir nada y progreso en leer el libro que tiene en sus manos sentada de modo que estaba flotando en el aire. Toda esa tranquilidad se fue cuando sonó la alarma de la torre.

—¿Porque a mi?

No tardo mucho en llegar los demás y el líder de ellos Robin se adentro en una de las computadoras, haciendo que en la pantalla gigante de ahí apareciera el mapa de Jump City.

—Es en la Pizzería, al parecer tienen de rehenes a los clientes y empleados –dijo Robin con seguridad como líder que debe ser

—¿Quien querrá tomar un simple negocio para comer? –pregunto Starfire con su típica voz suave

—No lo sé, pero yo haría cualquier cosa para comer las pizzas que quiera –agregó Beast boy llevando su mano en el estómago, acción que describiría imaginándose cuanto comería

—No es hora de juegos, luego vamos a ver que esta pasando ¡Titanes al ataque! –grito a lo último Robin para luego correr hasta la salida y que los otros empezaron a seguirlo

Como su deber salieron de la torre para ir a salvar los ciudadanos de Jump City, estaban todos normales y tranquilos mientras que iban en el camino hasta su destino, se sentían como lo típico de todos los días; salir de la torre, llegar a la ciudad y detener al delincuente.

Llegaron al lugar y el negocio estaba rodeado de policías y unas vallas, las personas estaban alejadas mientras se oían entre ellos voces de lo que estaba pasando. Robin se acercó a uno de los oficiales y le preguntó respecto la situación.

—¿Que esta ahí adentro? ¿Quien es el culpable?

—Sinceramente no se lo que esta pasando –dijo el oficial llevando su mano al gorro de policía– cuando llegamos solo apenas logramos ver los civiles saliendo de ahí llorando entrando en pánico, y luego de un momento a otro la entrada de cerro como si nada. Y respecto al criminal, no sabemos quien es.

—Muchas gracias oficial –dijo Robin manteniendo el respeto a pesar de que su información no le sirvió de ayuda

—Robin, hablamos con las demás personas y al parecer no saben claramente lo que vieron adentro –llegó Starfire explicándole lo que había oído– no pude sacar más información

—Según mi computadora, deben seguir diez rehenes ahí adentro. Sus signos vitales son altos, es difícil encontrar alguna diferencia entre ellos, no logró encontrar algún patrón del enemigo –agregó Cyborg revisando la computadora que se encuentra en uno de sus brazos

Luego de que dieran lo poco que sabían, el joven de la antifaz se tomó unos segundos de silencio para pensar con su mano en el mentón.

—Bien Titanes, es simple, vamos a realizar un plan para que nadie salga herido –empezó a hablar Robyn acercándose a ellos. Luego se su rostro se había formado una leve sonrisa– solo hay que hacer las cosas como siempre las hemos hecho

—Bien dicho Robin –agregó Starfire felíz

—¡Buya! ¿Que estamos esperando? –no se aguantó en exclamar Cyborg con su típico grito de victoria

No pasó más de un minuto en que el grupo de superhéroes se formaran y hablaran sobre aquel plan, no habían salvado a los rehenes y todavía desde adentro se sentían como si ya hubiesen ganado esta batalla, sus corazones llenos de esperanzas como siempre, una mirada hacia el horizonte pase lo que pase, desde el tiempo que la han pasado juntos pudieron aprender muchas cosas entre si y hasta caso se puede decir que son el grupo de héroes perfectos, y no sólo de trabajo si más bien de amigos.

Ya se encontraban al frente de la Pizzería y como lo habían dicho la puerta estaba cerrada, Robin le dio una mirada a Raven para que hiciera lo suyo. La joven demonio se puso al frente de la puerta y abrió un portal que iba dirigido adentro. Los demás entraron corriendo y por último Raven entró para luego cerrar el portal. Se habían formado en posición de ataque estando en la parte de las mesas donde los demás suelen comer, pero su gran sorpresa es que yacía un absoluto silencio y no había nadie.

—Deben estar en la parte de atrás, Cyborg y Starfire atrapen al causante de todo esto mientras que los demás y yo sacamos a los rehenes –dijo Robin susurrando llevando la delantera con su bastón

Los otros Titanes movieron su cabeza de modo que diciendo que si ante la situación que en estaban. Empezaron a caminar pasando detrás del mesón donde los clientes hacían los pedidos, apunto de llegar a la puerta de la cocina, hasta que se percataron de que se oían unos sollozos y empezaron a mirar por todas partes, lograron ver el ruido que era proveniente de una joven sentada en el suelo escondida en una parte detrás del mesón, estaba agarrando sus piernas haciendo que no lograba verse bien su rostro. Robin se acercó a la joven y se arrodilló para preguntarle de cerca.

—Tranquila, todo está bien, solo dime donde está el que te hizo esto –dijo Robin en voz baja, acción seguida que le dio una señal a los demás para que siguieran por el camino

Starfire, Raven, Cyborg y Beast boy siguieron caminando dejando a su líder atrás, hasta que por fin llegaron y abrieron la puerta de la cocina consiguiéndose una escena que les erizo la piel. Todos los rehenes que incluían hombres, mujeres y jóvenes tirados en el suelo como si estuvieran dormidos, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos con un color peculiar que los cubría por completo y era blanco.

—No hay vista de algún atacante –dijo Beast boy mirando los alrededores

—Lo bueno es que siguen con vida, al parecer están profundamente dormidos pero no de una forma positiva –dijo Cyborg poniéndose al frente de uno de los inconscientes usando su computadora

—Oh por favor pobre terrícola, ya despierta –exclamó la alienígena agarrando la cabeza de una de las personas para moverla de un lado a otro

—Es inútil, esto esta fuera de mi alcance, no puedo ver lo que hay en sus mentes –agregó Raven extrañada

Al parecer ellos no podían hacer nada sin su líder presente, a el le hubiese ocurrido una mejor idea pero algo estaba muy mal aquí, esos rehenes ahora pasaron a ser víctimas de algo.

Mientras tanto, Robin tratando de calmar a la joven y que le dijera lo que el quería. Apenas la joven seguía con la cabeza abajo, no se lograba ver nada de ella porque estaba siendo vestida por una sudadera negra con una capucha cubriendo su cabeza.

—Oye no hay porque llorar, solo por lo menos dime algo respecto a esto o si viste al atacante–dijo Robin llevando la mano a la joven en su hombro y de un momento a otro su cuerpo se empezó a poner extraño, sintiendo una especie de dolor sentimental desde adentro nublando su mente. Rápidamente se separo de ella y miro sus manos confundido

—N-no es mi culpa, fue Layka, fueron los hombres, fue el –dijo la joven con una voz solloza aún mantenido la cabeza baja, estaba apretando sus manos en sus piernas– no debiste tocarme no debiste tocarme no debiste tocarme, Layka no lo hagas

Robin miraba a la chica desde unos dos pasos alejada de ella, tratando de no correr algún tipo de riesgo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo que ella se estaba a refiriendo esas palabras. La mirada del joven líder había cambiado a de una tranquila para otra con preocupación e intriga, el sudor frío de su frente empezó a bajar lentamente hasta caer en el suelo, su cuerpo entró en un estado totalmente diferente, sus respiraciones empezaron a aumentar de modo que la tenía descontrolada.

_Esto está mal, ya había sentido esta sensación antes...creo tener miedo después de tanto tiempo..._

Pensó Robin sin saber que hacer, era hora de admitir que algo no estaba bien, esta situación no la podría controlar. Las piernas de el estaban tambaleándose, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si el efecto del alcohol invadió su cuerpo, pero era algo más. Y hasta ahí llegó, se cayó al suelo inconsciente, convirtiéndose en la víctima número 11 de aquella persona misteriosa se encontraba ahí.

Volviendo a los demás Titanes, estaban en un gran aprieto, no habían encontrado al causante de todo esto y sobre todo que tenían a un gran grupo de personas en estado de sueño o algo relacionado a la gran inconsciencia que tienen.

—Debemos ir con Robin, la chica que estaba llorando debió haber visto algo –dijo la alienígena mientras sostenía a dos personas sobre sus hombros para poderlos sacar

—Tienes razón, es la única que esta despierta, así que es mejor que vayamos ahora –a lo que contestó el Cyborg cargando tres personas

—O puede ser que, el causante de toda esta locura sea esa chica –añadió Beast boy con su típica voz al exclamar este tipo de temas– ¡Vamos! es la única que esta despierta, además al parecer nadie se dio cuenta que las únicas diez personas que dijo Cyborg están justo aquí

Justo después que el chico verde menciono aquello, los demás chicos vieron a las personas y empezaron a contar, sabiendo que era la cantidad exacta que dijo Cyborg a las afueras de la Pizzería.

—Odio admitirlo pero el tiene razón, debemos ir a ver como esta –dijo Raven dirigiéndose a la puerta volando haciendo el movimiento con su capa violeta

No dijeron nada más que solo salieron de aquel lugar cargando a las personas, sin que ellos se hubiesen imaginado como iban a encontrar su amigo y líder del equipo. Al salir apresurados se toparon con la gran sorpresa de ver a Robin tirado en el suelo inmóvil, totalmente inconsciente.

—¡Robin!

Un grito salió de las bocas del grupo de jóvenes preocupados y con un tanto de miedo. Starfire se sentó en el suelo de rodillas para poder ver el estado de el, sostuvo con ambas manos su cabeza teniendo delicadeza y cuando la giro para ver su rostro se noto como sus ojos estaban blancos casi que brillando como el de las demás personas dormidas.

Starfire tenia un estado de ánimo preocupante y triste, pero a la vez sentía una gran molesto por aquella persona a quien le habrá hecho esto; ya persona que tenía en sus manos, Robin, era más que un amigo, odiaba cuando le hacían daño a sus amigos y sobre todo a el. No había vista de aquella chica extraña que solo habían visto por unos segundos, solo un gran orificio en la pared que se imaginado que se escapo por ahí.


	3. Capítulo II

_Robin...despierta...__¿Donde estará?_

_Sigan buscando..._

_No podemos seguir estando aquí..._

_Hay que llevarlo a la torre_

_¿Y que haremos con los demás?_

_Dejarlos en un hospital y esperar que el tiempo pase..._

_—_Chicos estoy aquí, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, ¡Oigan! –se escucho la voz de Robin en un vacío absoluto oscurecido, mientras el oía las voces de sus amigos afuera.

_Oh Robin, te prometo que te recuperaras y encontraremos el culpable de esto..._

Se oyó la dulce voz de Starfire, justo cuando Robin apareció dentro de ese vacío, empezando a correr hacia la nada sin saber que hacer.

—¡Starfire! ¿¡Donde estás!? –gritó Robin mirando a sus alrededores en el absoluto espacio negro que había, como si pudiera salir de ahí.

Se quedó parado en un solo lugar para tomarse unos segundos y recordar que fue lo que pasó, al parecer todo fue tan rápido que la adrenalina lo puso alterado.

—Es chica, ella me metió en esto. Si estoy dormido entonces eso quiere decir que me encuentro dentro de mi mente...–voltio su cabeza para volver a ver y corregirse–...o algo parecido, porque si que esto está demasiado vacío

—¡Pues claro! Tuve la oportunidad de ver dentro de tu mente y decidí aprovecharla, te apuesto que abarca todo ese cuarto vacío –se escuchó una voz como si estuvieron afuera pero era más fuerte esta vez. Sonaba a una voz femenina con un tono algo escalofriante

Robin estaba confundido, sentía que se a refirió a el como si estuviera ahí, a pesar de que solo se encontraba el vacío.

—¿Quien es esta? No la había oído antes –dijo Robin siendo interrumpido con un rostro serio.

—Ya no, pero de ahora en adelante me escucharas por un largo tiempo. Será divertido no? –continuó esa extraña voz soltando una pequeña risa de satisfacción.

—¿Que haces aquí adentro? Espera , ¿Tu eres la que me hizo esto? ¿Eres la misma chica? –exclamó metiendo su mano atrás de su espalda para agarrar su bastón, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún tipo de arma.

— Ah que mal, apenas estamos conociéndonos y ya quieres hacerme daño, que triste, aun así no puedes tocarme al igual que yo...lamentablemente...

Después de que aquella voz dijera eso empezó a soltar carcajadas de forma malévola, duro unos segundos hasta que se calmo y se oyó como soltó un suspiro

—Es lindo saber que alguien quiera saber quién te hizo esto, así que esa persona seria yo –se oía la voz como si estuviera un juego, un tono en que no se estaba tomando las cosas en serio, hasta que empezó a molestarse y gritar– pero ¿Empezando a creer que soy esa chica? ¿¡Diciendo que soy esa maldita mocosa!? ¡Hiciste mal empezando a decir eso! ¡No sabe hacer su maldito trabajo y ni se porque la ven como si fuera especial!

Aquella única voz a la que estaba hablando con Robin, al parecer de había enfurecido por algo tan pequeño. De una voz femenina había pasado a la de unos gritos espantosos, tambaleando el lugar moviendo a Robin de un lado a otro, creándole un dolor de cabeza insorpotable como si fuera a explotar gracias a esos gritos. El pobre joven a dolorido estaba tirado en el suelo agarrando su cabeza en posición fetal.

—¡Ya detente! ¡Entendí así que para! –gritó el líder de los Titanes en el suelo, esperando a que se detenga.

—No. No entendiste, así que mejor sigo con mi trabajo, no se que hacia perdiendo el tiempo contigo –respondió aquella voz malévola a punto de hacer con lo siguiente dentro de la mente de el.

De un momento a otro todo se calmo, Robin creía que aquello seguiría por lo que le había respondido, los gritos se fueron y los movimientos bruscos adentro. La sala a la que se encontraba el, desapareció el suelo como en sus pies instantáneamente haciendo que el empezará a caer por el vacío, un vacío que duró por unos largos segundos cayendo empezando a oír sus propios gritos; al estar donde el estaba uno podría lograr sentir un miedo o desesperación esperando a que ya acabara, rogando a que el límite golpeara su cuerpo pero solo miraba la nada.

Robin había dejado de gritar pero aún seguía estando en desesperación, cerro sus ojos con fuerza por un rato y llegó el momento de escuchar esa misma voz otra vez a la que tanto quería saber de ella.

—Tu mente es muy valiosa Robin, ¿Te gustaría saber quienes les interesaría comprarte? Si supieras que mi jefe no quiere lastimarte, así que no tengo el derecho de hacerte eso pero eso no indica que pueda divertirme –dijo entre risas– Mmmm ¿Que habrá en tu baúl Richard Johh Grayson?

—¿¡Que quieres!? ¿¡Dime quien eres!? ¿¡Quien es tu jefe!? –grito Robin ya cansado de todo esto, estaba molesto.

—¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa? Si mi jefe tuvo contacto con usted desde hace mucho tiempo, y según aquí adentro lo has estado extrañando mucho.

Después de que dijera eso, Robin se quedó callado por fin ya abriendo los ojos impactado, descubriendo de que persona se trataba. Esa voz empezo a soltar carcajadas de burla al ver la reacción del chico.

—No puede ser, volvió...

—Así es cariño, ¿De quien más se va a tratar? Un ser que fue capaz de destruirlos a ustedes y separarlos, creando un gran caos desde sus interiores, te uso una vez y ahora llegó con algo mucho mejor –dijo a la vez que en la espalda de Robin que iba cayendo se apareció una silueta oscura morada de una mujer, que en su rostro solo se lograban ver una gran sonrisa de cachete en cachete, exponiendo sus colmillos blanquecinos.

—Por favor, puedes arrepentirte aún, Slade te utilizará para sus fines malvados y luego...–volteo la cabeza de Robin para por fin verla a ella detrás de el, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—No quiero oír tus estúpidas invitaciones para hacer el bien, esa mierda no funcionara conmigo –interrumpió la sombra manteniendo esa sonrisa– Ahora, ¿Cuales serán tus mayores temores?

Aquella silueta luego de su anunciado se desvanecio, dejando al joven Titan cuya valentia seguia en pie. Esa oscuridad en el vacio empezaba poco a poco iluminandose, tanto asi que se convirtio en una gran luz cegadora, Robin cerro los ojos y sintio que cambio de lugar, algo más cotidiano y cómodo por así decirlo.

Robin abrio sus ojos lentamente y sintio un rayos de luz, siendo reflejado por una ventana; parpadeo dos veces seguidas tratando de recordar lo ocurrido. Todo era silencioso, excepto ese sonido de la maquina viendo los pulsos de el. Miro sus alrededores, era una habitacion con colores claros, sobre todo esas paredes blancas tan notorias. El se encontraba acostado en una cama, despues de unos segundos para ver el area en que estaba se sento; froto su rostro con ambas manos dejando soltar un suspiro tratando de recapitular, a la vez que jalo con su brazo accidentalmente el objeto inyectado en su brazo e inmediatamente se lo retiró. El joven lider de los Titanes se levanto de la cama y no tenia su traje, solo una pijama azul, lo unico que tenía era su antifaz. Sus pies descalzos caminando por el piso frio gracias al aire acondicionado, unos pasos mas adelante habia una mesa de madera con un jaron de ceramica con flores, parecian nuevas y justo cerca de eso habia una pequeña libreta. No dudo en agarrarla y reviso que habia encrito, en ls primeras hojas estaba escrito lo siguiente.

_Personas quienes les corresponde el dia para su cuidado_

_Cyborg con Aqualad: lunes y jueves_

_Starfire con Kid flash: Martes y Sabado_

_Raven con Beastboy: Viernes y Domingo_

_Mas y menos: Miercoles_

**_Nota: Tratar de ser puntuales a la hora de los cuidados._**

El rostro de Robin cambio a una expresión confusa, además un gran detalle sobre la libreta es que estaba algo deteriorada, un poco vieja y sobre todo en la hoja que se veia arrugada. Dejo el objeto ahí y volteo al escuchar un ruido a lo lejos, eras unas voces algo familiares. Salio por la puerta llevandolo al mismo pasillo de la torre, pero se veian algo diferentes ante su vista. Siguió caminando lentamente y se detuvo en una esquina viendo a escondidas la sala de la torre Titan junto a Raven y Beastboy que estaban sentados en el sofa que a simple vista se veía deteriorado también, aunque eso no fue lo que impresiono a Robin, era el hecho de que sus dos amigos los veia mas mayores.

—¿Que esta pasando aqui? –susurró para no llamar a atención, no estaba seguro de lo que sus ojos veia.

—...y tuvimos la misma platica igual que todas las veces que lo visitamos –dijo Beastboy con un pequeño cambio en su voz, aun asi se notaba lo minimo de su voz chillona– bla bla bla, "Todo sería diferente si no hubiesen llegado a esa pizzería" "Esa niña la pagara algun dia"

—Ya entro en la vejez, un hombre solitario como el debio afectarlo mucho, es como perder un hijo. A casi todos nos afecto Garfield –respondio Raven con un tono de voz baja mostrando tristeza, ella ya era una mujer madura aunque su mirada reflejaba un gran vacio. Beastboy la miro de la misma manera, frotándose el cuello de el dejando un suspiro.

—Tienes razon, ademas del fallecimiento de Alfred tambien lo tiene dolido. Vivir ahora en estas grandes paredes y cuartos se siente solo, pero el en una gigante mansion es otro nivel –se levanto del sofa y miro su reloj– mejor dejemos ese pasado y hagamos nuestro trabajo, es hora de su baño.

Robin le costaba procesar todo lo que oía, unió todas las piezas del rompecabezas. La libreta con esas cosas escrita, ver casi todo antiguo y sobre todo sus amigos mayores, y actuan como si alguien los dejó para siempre. Se dejo caer por la pared y se agarro ambas manos con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Maldita sea, esto no puede ser real ¿Como pude estar en coma por años? eso tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla...–sentía todo tan real, cada detalle, cada minuto, no quería aceptar el resultado de sus hechos. Agitó su cabeza tratando de calmarse y averiguar mucho más de lo que paso todos estos años–...calmate Dic


End file.
